Jack Let's It Go
by Jaffa Amazing Cakes
Summary: Bunny wonders why Jack doesn't just makes his own home and Let It Go. Jack picks the Antarctica to make his Icy Palace and does exactly that. "Let It Go" from Frozen, Jack's version.


_Thanks to Daughter Earth 89, I got a new idea :D Full credits go to her. She's asked me to do "Let It Go" and Jack is singing! By the way thanks for all the favourites, didn't know I'd get that many. Once again thanks Jaffa Cakers! Enjoy!_

* * *

My names Jack Frost, how do I know that? Because the moon told me so. I've been living with the Guardians for around 100 years. I know my way around each everyones Palaces/Homes and maybe leave a little gift for them but out of all of them, I'm the only one with no true home. Yeah sure North lets me stay at the North Pole but It doesn't seem right to call it home but that's all about to change from this day forward...

"Frostbite, where do you live? Like a proper home." Askes Bunny while I visited the Warren for a visit to help him painting eggs, a few months till Easter but it's always nice to help out the other Guardians.

"I guess I don't have one, I guess in those 300 years of solitude, I always stayed at the place where I became Jack Frost but that's not really a home compare to you guys." I sign but it's true, I always made sure my lake was frozen so people don't fall in and get their life ripped away from them. "I don't even know how to control my powers without my staff, there's no way I can make a Palace like Tooth's or North's."

"Try to channel your powers to your hands without holding your staff, all you need to do is let it go, I'll be there if you freeze yourself." Bunny says with a smirk. "Now let's descide somewhere where the kids won't end up and seeing the Palace and descide 'Oh look, there's a weird building made of ice, let's go investigate!"

"Let's build it in Antarctica, It's nice and cold there, plus the kids won't be able to go there." I smile. "Can we take your tunnels? Or I'll have to go get the sleigh." I laugh at Bunny's horrified expression.

"You will not get me on that Sleigh, It's a bloody dangerous. Let's just take my tunnels, I'll dig out the snow later or you melt it." If he thinks I'm melting it, there's no way that's happening any time soon.

Bunny taps his foot on the grass two times before a tunnel opens. He turns around. "You go first."

"Don't trust me do you." I say with a smirk. "Fine, I'll go first." With that I jump in and land in Antarctica, I look around to see a nice location to build something big.

"Bloody hell it's cold." I laugh.

"Of course it's going to be cold, It's Antarctica!" Bunny looks at me with a sad impression "Do you mind if I go back to the Warren? You know where to find my tunnels but this cold is bloody killin' me." I see Bunny shivering.

"It's okay Bunnny, see you later and thanks for letting me into the Warren." I smile.

"It's okay just don't freeze yourself." I laugh as I look at him.

"I won't so stop saying that." Bunny smriks at me before tapping on the floor two times and going down in a tunnel.

Now let's see what I can do without my staff, probably not much but worth a try. I put my staff down on a little hill of snow so I can see it if I go to far away.

I start to slowly walk and hum a little sad tone before stopping and opening my mouth to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen." I look back to the moutains of snow across the landscape. I start walking again looking forward.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King."

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside." I sing stopping in my tracks again and staring at the snow beneath my feet

"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." I put my arms around myself trying to embrace myself.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." I start walking again.

"Be the good boy you always have to be." I sing in a more stronger manner.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." I start to get more confident.

"Well, now they know."

"Let it go, let it go." I make snowflakes in both of my hands and let them into the air.

"Can't hold it back anymore." I make a snowman out of snow, suprised that I can do that without my staff. _This is fun_.

"Let it go, let it go." I spray my ice powers using both hands into the air making it snow gently.

"Turn away and slam the door." I make my hands do a cutting movement and all the snow falls to the ground.

"I don't care." I shove my hands to my right causing beautiful wirlwinds of ice and snow. "What they're going to say." I throw some more magic to my left.

"Let the storm rage on." I say and start walking."The cold never bothered me anyway." I walk to the end of the cliff to see the path continuing on the other side.

"It's funny how some distance." I sing looking back to where I left my staff. "Makes everything seem small."

"And the fears that once controlled me."

"Can't get to me at all." I start running to come to a stop right near the edge of the cliff.

"It's time to see what I can do." I throw my hands at the edge of the cliff that higher than the bit I'm standing on. "To test the limits and break through." I create the start of a staircase. I run towards it.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me."

"I'm free." I step on the staircase to make it more icy and safe to walk on.

"Let it go, let it go." I run up the stairs, making it longer to reach the other side.

"I am one with the wind and sky." I continue to run.

"Let it go, let it go." I reach the end of the staircase to the other cliff side and spin around to ge a glimise of what I just did.

"You'll never see me cry." I run slightly away from the staircase to gain space.

"Here I stand." I slam my foot on the floor to create a snowflake on the snow, making it bigger till I thought it was big enough.

"And here I'll stay." I look around to see how big it is.

"Let the storm rage on." I rise my hands in the air to make the outside of the snowflake rise with a platform under my feet, I feel the basic building growing taller until the Palace has walls, but no roof...Yet.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground." I spread my hands out to the floor and adds another coat to the snowflake in the floor. I rise my hands and the powers cover the snowflake.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." My powers make the roof with a bit of patten.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." I look above to see a candleer.

"I'm never going back," I look at my hands to see the powers flowing through my hands.

"The past is in the past."

"Let it go, let it go."

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn." I make my ice cover me to change my clothes..

"Let it go, let it go." My clothes are icey blue top and trousers. I start walking to the balcony of my Ice Palace.

"That perfect boy is gone."

"Here I stand."

"In the light of day." I reach the balcony.

"Let the storm rage on!" I shout into the air, still singing.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I sing in a carmer tone. I walk back into my Ice Palace and slam the door behind me.

This is how I got my Ice Palace, maybe next time I can create helpers but I'll have to ask Tooth how she does it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and once again this was Daughter Earth 98's idea, thank you by the way :D Bye Jaffa Cakers! Love you!


End file.
